Who knows more?
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Un danés y un noruego viven en una gran mansión en Escandinava. Un par de seres deciden divertirse jugando a ser cupidos de una manera muy peculiar con ellos quienes no admiten su atracción para el otro. 2PDenmark x Norway aparición de DevilUS y DevilUK. quinta parte de la saga "Cadena"


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~ y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos

* * *

Si los demonios hacen cosas malas y los ángeles cosas buenas, entonces si los juntas no son ni uno ni otro verdad? Claro. Sabías que esa clase de seres se divierten haciéndole todo tipo de cosas a los humanos? No, pero puede ser por cualquier cosa. Sí, e incluso en romance…. Entonces es cuando entra un danés de nombre Mathias con apellido Køhler, alto y de cabello negro rebelde, ojos brillantes tonando un verde muy vivo, es muy serio y egocéntrico sin embargo hay quienes le logran soportar...más bien que son iguales a él, pero el caso es que esta enamorado de un noruego bastante peculiar: es más bajo y joven que Mathias pero es sumamente serio e inexpresivo inclusive más que su hermana menor, su cabello es un poco más opaco y pose un travieso rulito desafiante de la gravedad, ojos violáceos e indescifrables, bueno, no tanto para ese danés que le conoce mejor que nadie, su nombre y apellido era Lukas Bonnewiik. Ambos se aman, pero el menor no puede admitirlo, o mejor dicho no puede creerlo. Entonces que puede sucederles a esos dos? Habrá que ver, míralos.

En una gran casa en Escandinavia vivían un par de nórdicos. Eran totalmente distintos, no tanto por apariencia o razas, sino por carácter, manera de pensar, modo de ver la vida...lo único en común que poseían era su estatus de humanos.

Un día sin pensarlo el noruego se dio cuenta de que en realidad no sabía lo que sentía, quería saber, y le avergonzaba la respuesta por la que más se inclinaba; así que decidió usar magia, porque sí, él era un brujo, o bueno… sabía usar la magia negra, solamente que casi no le agrada. Mathias por otro lado lo ignoraba, no sabía lo que sentía y su mente lo ignoraba, error, el lo ignoraba, era muy orgulloso y tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

Ninguno había deseado eso, sus padres les enviaron a modo de erasmus para que terminaran sus estudios. Pero la maldita mala suerte hizo que el padre del menor falleciese por un loco que al parecer se comió parte de él, -nadie encontró a ese caníbal degenerado- en cambio al danés le toco la desaparición y muerte de su pequeño hermano y como resultado sus padres se suicidaron, por qué? Simple, ese pequeño de ojos verdes y cabello rubio era todo para ese pareja y a él no le querían, desde que tiene memoria siempre ah sido lo mismo, no le prestaban atención ni le hacían caso a nada; él no es un maleducado o un bastardo, solamente dice lo que piensa y no le agrada la idea de ser hipócrita sólo para agradar a los precentes, es que es estúpido! Si no te agrada nadie como es que te pones a teatrar que para ti esa persona es un sol? Acaso está mal decirlo? Bien, tampoco de maleducado pero simplemente que la gente no le agrada tanto que digamos.

Entonces, estamos después de unos años cuando ambos fueron encerrados en esa asquerosa mansión, años despues del fallecimiento del padre de Lukas y de practicamente la familia que no le importaba Mathias y viceversa.

-oye Mathias, -llamó el noruego entrando a la estancia donde este estaba cómodo jugando con el celular- podrías tan siquiera hacer lo que te piden que hagas?

-por qué demonios tendría que obedecer? -le respondió de mala gana sin perder la vista del aparato-

-porque es tu deber y...-se detuvo porque sabía que no haría nada de lo que le pidiera en este momento, que lo regañaran a él y que no le molestara después- me voy...

Entonces se dio media vuelta para irse a terminar sus deberes. Respectivamente Lukas y Mathias tenian 15 y 17, sí, eran menores y por eso desde la muerte de su padre hace unos años atrás el noruego se vio forzado a permanecer en ese lugar hasta que creciera, a diferencia del danés que desde en un principio le obligaron antes de que sus padres perdieran la cordura por la muerte de su hermano que en realidad fue hace poco. A ninguno le molestaba ciertamente esas muertes.

-y por qué me lo vienes a decir para empezar? -le preguntó curioso y desinteresado a la vez haciendo que el otro se detuviera, es que aprovechaba cuando él quería hablar más de la cuenta-

-...no lo sé idiota, yo ya cumplí con avisarte

-no creo que Inkeri nos grite, sabes que nunca lo ah hecho

-no, a ti es al que le van a regañar…y es su esposo de quien hablo

Porque Inkeri Väinämöinen era la esposa finesa de Bellward Oxenstierna, un sueco muy serio y poco hablador, era intimidante con sólo mirar, a diferencia de su esposa que era dulce y amable al igual que elegante, aunque si quería podía llegar a ser tan dura como su esposo.

-ese tipo me cae como mierda –era odio mutuo por cierto y este joven era malhablado a veces- quisiera…

-_qué quisieras Mathias?_ –fue una inocente pregunta desde la mujer finesa la cual junto al sueco eran los dueños de la mansión-

-…-no respondió e hizo mal gesto, la última vez que respondió quedó encerrado en su habitación por un mes y sólo podía ver a alguien para que le entregara la comida- nada, ya lo olvidé

-qué curioso eres –dijo ella graciosamente acercándose a ambos jóvenes-

que nunca lo ah hecho -no, a ti es al que le van a regañar…y es su esposo de quien hablo Porque Inkeri Väinämöinen era la esposa finesa de Bellward Oxenstierna, un sueco muy serio y pocopiel. La mujer de unos 30 aparentando poco más de 20 traía una bolsa blanca en sus manos. Lukas decidió irse a su cuarto

-ya te vas? Creí que podríamos comer algo de postre los tres juntos –mostró lo que traía-

-no tengo hambre, gracias –entonces se volteó para irse a las escaleras-

-que pena –suspiró- tú quieres Mathias? Son…

-no quiero –le respondió secamente-

Entonces se levantó para ir a su habitación dejando sola y confundida a la mujer

-qué les pasará…? –se preguntó antes de ir a dejar la comida a la nevera en la cocina-

Mientras tanto Lukas estaba encerrado en su habitación, se sentía…inútil, idiota, estúpido, iluso, y los sinónimos y mayores a estas palabras, por qué? En realidad ni él había completado lo que tenía que hacer sin embargo llegó hasta Mathias con esa excusa solamente para hablar con él, a esos extremos que él consideraba pateticismo, había llegado, por qué? Porque estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer y eso le mataba, también quería ver alguna reacción por parte del danés, algo, ya sea una mirada, gesto, acción, lo que sea, sin embargo ese tipo parecía tener la habilidad de parecer no tener sentimientos que no sean de odio, qué fastidio.

Se recostó en su cama boca abajo. Un puñado de humo verde apareció en su espalda, él no hizo nada y le dejó posarse en su cama al lado suyo, tenía forma de un ser extraño

-_Troll, no es neceaario que vengas -_en realidad esa entidad podía facilmente leer los pensamientos de su amo, claro que con su consentimiento y este era un momento de esos, en la mente es donde más se desenvolvía con las palabras- _estoy bien_

-_no te ves como si lo estuvieras _-le dijo sin mover su boca, apenas hizo un ademán de preocupación- _ese joven..._

-_Mathias ya casi es adulto y jamás le interesará un niño de mi edad-_

_-no eres un niño, no al menos cuando piensas, pareces incluso mas maduro que él_

_-es un rebelde_

_-eso no le justifica, sabes que tengo mucho poder y..._

_-no quiero que leas su mente u otra cosa, quiero que él me lo diga con sus palabras así que si ya lo sabes guárdatelo tú_

_-a decir verdad…! _–se detuvo de golpe, sintió una presencia extra-

-quiénes son ustedes? –preguntó el noruego reincorporándose viendo al frente-

-nos descubriste –admitió una voz antes de aparecer dos seres que el chico bien conocía-

Un par de seres alados, a los cuales les gusta fastidiar y empeorar las situaciones gasta llevarlas a la desgracia. El mayor de ellos parecía estadounidense, con hebras negras y ojos azul cielo, con lentes enmarcando su rostro, sus alas parecían las de un demonio junto a sus cuernos enroscados y la cola larga que jugaba en el aire, su ropa era la de un veterano norteamericano con una chaqueta de aviador cuero oscuro; el otro tenía cabello rubio tonando rojo, sus orbes destellaban verde esmeralda, las alas que poseía eran como las de un ángel pero negras y algo desgastadas, su ropaje consistía en la de un uniforme militar británico, andaba aún así descalzo, no tenía cola y sus cuernos eran más pequeños y en punta

-_qué se traen los dos?_ –preguntó Troll-

-no podemos visitarlos? –dijo en un tono falso con resentimiento el azabache-

-vamos, que no son ni buenos ni malos –dijo el joven serio como siempre-

-cómo lo sabes? –le cuestionó curioso con una sonrisa de lado el británico-

-ya no eres un ángel y él ya no es un demonio, es sentido común

-_su diversión no es la misma que la de los otros, déjenlo en paz_

-es que veníamos a proponerte algo -habló el de lentes-

-que te parece que averigüemos algo que te interese del danés ese? –continuó el de ojos verdes-

-sí, sí, podemos hacer algo al respecto y si no eres correspondido podremos hacer algo al respecto –siguió el otro ser-

-_qué se traen en manos? _

-nada –le respondió el británico-

-pueden irse –le dijo el chico de ojos violetas serio-

-en verdad no quieres nada? –le preguntó con insistencia el de ojiazul-

-qué nos queda…? –suspiró el pelirrojo- vámonos

-si nos necesitas, por cualquier cosa que necesites –siguió su compañero- soy Alfred y él es Arthur, bye –dijo antes de esfumarse con el mencionado-

-_esa pareja de problemáticos_ –suspiró el troll-

-…-no dijo nada-

-_no me digas que en verdad lo consideras?_ –preguntó incrédulo-

-_no es nada, voy a lavar la ropa_ –escusa tonta, su amigo vio el armario lleno del día anterior, pero le dejó, en realidad no le tenía que incumbir lo que él hiciera-

Bueno, se fue a la planta baja pasando de largo el pleito que se tenía Mathias con Bellward, apenas les vio de reojo. Dirigiéndose hasta el patio trasero de la mansión iba pensando seriamente en lo que dijeron esos entes, por alguna razón no podía evitar tomar la posibilidad de tener la ayuda de ellos. En qué estaba pensando?! Eran seres de inframundo y no tenía que relacionarse con ellos! Pero aún así…

-hermanito~ -llamó la pequeña hermana de Lukas, una islandesa de cabello platinado y orbes azulvioleta, la pequeña tenía 10 años y usaba un lindo vestido café-

-hm? –la volvió a ver y se sentó en una roca en medio del gran campo al lado de ella-

-hermanito, estás triste?

-no

-pero, te vez mal, pasa algo con hermanito Mathias? –así también le decía al danés aunque no tuvieran parentesco de sangre-

-cómo? –esa niña le estaba poniendo nervioso-

-es que escuché decir a hermanito Mathias en su cuarto que tenía un problema y…

-él es un problemático Elín

-no, -negó con la cabeza tiernamente- yo quise ayudarle y me dijo que era algo que yo no podía entender porque es algo del…del corazón…-hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual el noruego no habló esperando a que continuara- hermanito…a ti te gusta hermanito Mathias, eso es del corazón no? Gustarse, verdad? –inocentemente le dijo algo que le cayó como balde de agua fría a su hermano mayor-

-no digas tonterías –se cruzó de brazos negando rotundamente-

-pero los eh visto y los dos parecen llevarse bien aunque se peleen mucho

-Elín eso es imposible, somos hombres y él es un rebelde y casi un adulto

-entonces los dos deben estar igual! –dijo alegre con sus grandes ojos con ilusión-

-eh? –le miró confuso-

-es que hermanito Mathias dijo que no podía estar contigo porque piensa que hermanito Lukas es muy callado y maduro y que merecía algo mejor, yo pienso que si fueran iguales sería muy aburrido estar juntos, para mí están bien así –sonrió inocentemente, y tenía razón en todo-

-…-atrapado como mosca en telaraña, su hermanita no mentía en nada, lo que ahora le perturbaba era lo que dijo sobre Mathias, pareciera que le interesara al danés- Elín, ve a jugar con Hanatamago quiero pensar un rato –le dijo con la misma expresión de nada en su rostro, la pequeña salió corriendo a jugar con la blanca cachorrita de los dueños de la gran casa-

Y cuando por fin el caos en su mente estaba siendo controlado

-_te odio a ti y a todo el mundo!_ –el grito de Mathias retumbó por el lugar entero perturbando toda paz y buena energía-

Entonces se apareció en el campo donde se encontraba Lukas, totalmente enfurecido resoplando y con el seño fruncido, su ropa estaba algo desarreglada y su mejilla estaba enrojecida como el puño que permanecía cerrado

-maldito sueco, maldito lugar, -murmuraba entre dientes caminando con la mirada en el suelo, acercándose y sin percatarse de la presencia del noruego- esto es tan jodidamente estúpido, acaso no hay nada decente en esta mierda de lugar?!

-di que quieres de respuesta primero –le dijo serio el rubio-

-ah!? –se dio cuenta y lo miró sorprendido- qué haces aquí?

-nada

-sabes que odio más de este lugar?

-…

-que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada divertido, -empezó a quejarse aún molesto- siempre me regañan por todo, qué demonios esperan que haga? Malditos todos

-sólo no me incluyas en ese grupo

-eh? No me refería a ti, sino a ese maldito sueco de mier…-calló al ver a la pequeña hermana del noruego acercarse preocupada con la cachorra en brazos-

-hermanito Mathias~

-qué sucede Elín?

-es cierto lo que dice hermanito Alfred?

Un golpe bajo fue el que sintió Lukas al escuchar ese nombre

-quién? –preguntó confuso el danés-

-el novio de Arthur –respondió inocente- dijo que nos odiabas a todos, no es cierto verdad?

-qué?

-me dijo que nos odiabas y también a hermanito Lukas, pero yo sé que lo amas así que vine a preguntarte…

-estás bromeando no? –se sintió sumamente nervioso, algo de color cubrió sus mejillas, pero la razón del por qué estaba entre la vergüenza y el enojo –quiénes son Alfred y Arthur que te dijeron esas estupideces?

-ellos ya se fueron

-pero no has respondido su pregunta –le dijo el de ojos violáceos cruzado de brazos-

-al que odio es a ese sueco y por supuesto que no te amo Lukas –dijo sin pasarlo por su mente

-entiendo –dijo con la expresión de siempre, pero tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para evitar dejar salir todas las emociones que recorrían su interior, tales como tristeza, desilusión, pesar, dolor, en fin-

-…! –al fin su cerebro procesó la información y dándose cuenta reaccionó- es-espera, no era eso lo que quise decir

-por qué habría de esperar otra respuesta? Claro que las pocas veces que dijiste algo cursi o hiciste algo bueno por mí fue por pura cortesía –decía con voz forzada, cosa que el instinto del danés no pudo ignorar haciéndole sentir de lo peor-

-Elín, vete a jugar a dentro –le dijo el azabache a la pequeña- descuida, todo estará bien, sí?

-sí –sonrió aliviada y se fue con el animal a la casa dejándoles solos-

-no sé de qué te preocupas Mathias, no dijiste nada ofensivo –le dijo sin mirarle aún-

-eres un idiota o qué?! No te preocupa lo que dijo esa niña?!

-…? –abrió los ojos esperado un buen argumento-

-dos desconocidos le dijeron algo que ni siquiera ella sabía y hasta donde yo sé no hemos tenido visitas desde hace dos meses

-siempre dices que odias a todo el mundo

-eso también, pero no me refería a eso!

-a lo que dijo de nosotros? No te preocupes, de seguro fueron sus amigos imaginarios

-_a quién le dices imaginarios? _–entonces aparecieron la pareja de entes frente a ellos-

-q-qué demonios son ustedes?! –se exaltó el danés-

-escucha –empezó el británico- estamos siendo benevolentes y queremos ayudarles pero con lo que acabas de decir en verdad me molesté

-Arthur no es la clase que deja que alguien bote las oportunidades que regala -entonces fue el norteamericano-

-les envié a la niña y ni así pueden hacer nada? Que patéticos

-espera –interrumpió el noruego- se dejaron ver por Elín?

-eres idiota? –espetó Arthur- soy un ex ángel, tampoco voy a dejarnos ver así frente a una niña que pretendemos usar

-pero será lo último que hagamos por ustedes, en este momento estoy asqueado y aburrido por lo que nos deben diversión –rió Alfred-

-eh?! –entonces Lukas palideció mostrando una expresión de abrumarse- qué es lo que quieren?

-ver lo que hacen uno por el otro –respondió Alfred-

-qué pretenden malditos?! –gritó Mathias poniéndose frente al rubio-

-qué es lo que más te gusta de él? –le preguntó Alfred a Mathias sonriendo-

-qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa? –le dijo de vuelta-

-auh! –ese fue el quejido del ojivioleta siendo sostenido de ambas manos hacia arriba, como si alguien mucho más alto le jalara bruscamente-

-Lukas? –se giró el danés viendo la posiciónen que el otro se encontraba- qué demonios le hacen?! –cuestionó a los dos seres-

-si no respondes lo que te pidamos este joven la pasará mal –respondió Alfred y de inmediato pareció que algo oprimía el vientre del muchacho haciéndole quejarse-

-así que…dinos, qué te gusta de Lukas? –preguntó curioso y disfrutando mucho la situación Arthur-

-pu…pues…-llegó el nerviosismo, la vergüenza y la desesperación al cuerpo del joven danés-

Lukas le miraba interesado desde donde estaba aguantando la opresión en su cuerpo que le hacía verdadero daño, los dos entes disfrutaban siendo esa clase de cupidos

-dilo –insistió Alfred- llevan viviendo juntos mucho tiempo vamos

-yo…lo que más me gusta de Lukas e-es…-bajó mucho el tono de voz frunciendo el seño- s-sus ojos…

-eh? –apenas logró escucharle el noruego, se sonrojó-

-no lo repetiré! –sentenció molesto mirando con real enojo a esos dos seres frente a él-

-bien bien, -felicitó Arthur soltando al muchacho dejándole en paz- ahora responde

-eres capaz de reconocerlo a pesar de tener a varios iguales frente a él? –preguntó Alfred chasqueando sus dedos haciendo varias copias en la misma posición y apariencia confundiéndose con el noruego original ya que también los movió a todos-

-ahora adivina quién es el original –dijo riendo leve el británico-

-ehm…-miraba atento a cada copia tragando en seco, incluso Lukas se mantenía quieto a propósito-

Observaba con atención, pero eran tan iguales que su cabeza no sabía quién era en realidad el que buscaba. Se acercó a las cinco copias que había, incluso su maldito olor era idéntico!, en fin, esa magia era poderosa y en verdad se lucieron. Regresó mirando al del centro, sintió algo peculiar en ese

-ya lo encontré –dijo en casi susurro-

-entonces dinos cual es y en qué fallaron los otros –habló Arthur-

-creí que era el del extremo izquierdo pero me di cuenta de que no respiraba –este se esfumó- luego el antepenúltimo de la derecha, luego por alguna razón no me lo pareció y ya –se esfumó- después pensé en el último a la derecha, y el olor de este por alguna razón no me convenció –se vio eliminado- ahora son dos, pero el de la izquierda no tiene sonrojo en sus mejillas y por lo tanto no puede ser él –se esfumó- por lo tanto el que queda es Lukas

-ah…-suspiró sonriendo Alfred-

-me sorprendes –dijo Arthur con brillo malicioso en sus ojos- sin embargo él no es el verdadero

-lo sé –le respondió orgulloso- porque ninguno de estas copias tiene el mismo brillo en los ojos violetas de Lukas, el verdadero debieron haberlo ocultado con su magia –de inmediato el que quedó se esfumó-

-eres único –fasinado comentó el pelirrojo haciendo aparecer al noruego frente al ojiverde, frente a este flotaba una navaja apuntando a su ojo izquierdo la cual se desvaneció dejando descansar un poco al menor-

-casi me matas del susto idiota –le dijo algo molesto a Mathias-

-bien, va la última pregunta –habló Alfred-

-Mathias en verdad amas a Lukas? –preguntó lleno de satisfacción Arthur-

-q-qué?!

-ya basta de esto, qué ganan haciendo estas preguntas sin sentido? –preguntó dolido por dentro el noruego no queriendo escuchar la misma frase dos veces-

-diversión –respondió Alfred- quisimos comportarnos como cupidos y los usamos para eso

-además de que no veo nada de malo que…-continuó Arthur pero fue interrumpido por el danés-

-cállense los dos! Somos humanos no marionetas ni malditos juguetes!

-y…?

-bloody hell son sólo unos niños

-no somos niños! –se defendió Mathias-

-claro que lo son –le dijo Alfred riéndose-

-sino –se acercó a su rostro el pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda mirándole fijo y con superioridad llena de burla y reto- por qué Lukas tiene tantas dudas por solamente de cómo lo tratas? Por qué sabe más una niña que ustedes dos juntos? Es más, y a lo mismo que preguntó Elín, ¿por qué en vez de admitirlo, cambiar de tema, buscar una explicación o incluso evadirlo respondiste algo absurdo que le hirió? Si eso no es ser niño entonces no sé que sea –se alejó regresando al lado de su pareja

-e-es…-quedó mudo a tal cosa, al igual que Lukas, no sabían que decir, en verdad que todo eso era cierto, pero por qué se sentían tan…?-

-te lo dije Alfred, son sólo niños, vámonos ya –le dijo Arthur a su amante el cual aceptó y se fueron definitivamente del lugar-

Ambos jóvenes tenían la cabeza gacha, lo que dijo ese ser…después de un rato Mathias logró articular

-ehm…Lukas…lo que dije antes…

-no digas nada sólo por esos tipos, quieres? –le dijo cabizbajo, las emociones le invadían de tal forma que lograban alterar su expresión y tono de voz-

-es que…n-no es eso…maldición, escucha –le miró y este lo sintió mirándole también-

-…

-lo que dije es porque sé que soy demasiado tosco y bruto y por eso no…

-responde a lo que ellos preguntaron, respóndeme

-Lukas…

-sabes? Ellos dijeron eso porque en verdad sí me gustas, a decir verdad…siento algo por ti, no repetiré esto así que grábalo en mente, te amo, como actúes y demás no importa…así que me interesa lo que digas, sólo responde y ya –estaba sonrojado pero era la única forma y momento en desahogarse-

-yo no lo diré…-en cambio, le besó-

Un beso pequeño, suave, lleno de sentimiento, ambos estaban algo sonrojados

-e-eso es todo –dijo nervioso al separarse el danés- no esperes otra cosa

-lo aceptaré entonces –sonrió, sonrió y era como una señal para el azabache-

Este sorprendido y alegre sonrió ampliamente. Tal vez eso era cosa del momento, si que eran distintos y nunca sonreían, pero una al otro se entendían y se amaban.

-ves Hanatamago? Mis amigos Alfred y su novio Arthur dijeron una pequeña mentira, hermanito Mathias sí ama mucho a hermanito Lukas –sonrió la pequeña Elín desde la puerta junto a la perrita la cual ladró afirmando lo dicho-

* * *

y terminó, ojalá les guste aunque creo que me quedó algo raro -no me peguen D: -

N/A: esta se enlaza a una pequeña cadena de fics que estoy haciendo, independientemente se entienden pero de alguna manera llegan a tocarse en algún punto. siendo escritos por aparte y con diferentes parejas

en fin, muchas gracias por leer, merezco algún review?


End file.
